


the bonds we can't forget

by Kiwitty



Series: extremely self indugent crossover AUs [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, モンスターハンター ストーリーズ RIDE ON | Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (Anime)
Genre: Gen, monster hunter stories AU!, some charas will be palicos and palamutes!, some deaths but nothing graphic!, tenko and shuichi is main pov but there will be other povs in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: This is a world full of monsters. There are these that hunt them, the hunters. There are these that bond with them, the riders.And for ages, their beliefs clashed. And riders were hidden, until recently, an tragedy started to strike the land.Can balance be found between hunters and riders?Will this rider and her companion even be able to fulfill their small quest?A Monster hunter stories AU
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Endgame Tenmaki, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Shuichi has a small crush on Kaito as well, background Kaede/Kirumi - Relationship, but it's really minor so far..., onesided Tenhimi and Tenkaede
Series: extremely self indugent crossover AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173377
Kudos: 15





	1. get meowt of there!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun playing monster hunter stories I just had to write this small thing! And I'm changing some stuff up. There are some inspirations from the ride on anime, but some noticeable changes from the plot as well. The goal with this is make some short and fun chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyanyanya??

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

They both screamed in unison. Emptying their lungs, a really dumb decision since, well. They were being chased and the noise only made them more likely to be targeted.

The ivory lagiacrus roared. Ferociously shooting lightning balls at the duo.

The duo squirmed off the egg nest, running for their lives.

They managed to safely reach the Azure Rathalos, Cobalt, that awaited them outside and they flew away on their back.

Once they were at a safe distance, they finally managed to calm down a bit and talk again.

  
  
  
  


“Shuichi! You told me this place was _safe_!”

_Tenko Chabashira. A rider that had lost all memories of her hometown and the chance to live in the town she spent most of her life - well at least that she remembers off - the small and hidden Hakum village, a short while ago._

_Having recently entered the hunter’s world in order to fulfill her mission, she has no place she truly belongs to until she completes it._

“I can’t smell things that are _underwater_! This egg was taking all mya attention away! I swear this one is the real deal!”

_Shuichi. Tenko’s… pawtner. An amnesiac creature that has no idea of his true identity or of their real name. Is he a felyne? A canyne? No one agrees on that. He feels like a mix of both. She can’t really call him a palico or a palamute._

_Even his speech pattern feels like it is a mix of both species._

_He is bipedal, has a_ huge _head, a really soft dark blue fur, a long muzzle but not quite as big as a canyne’s one, big ears that could easily belong to either species, and he has this weird triangle mark in his left paw._

_Tenko would never have willingly partnered with a degenerate, even if he was not a human, but she had no choice the day he found him._

_And they haven’t really parted ever since. His smelling sense is far more potent than any palico or palamute they have entered in contact with up to now, being able to track monsters that were kilometers away._

_But… His unusual appearance calls everyone’s attention when they’re in town so he often has to wear outfits that cover his head and ear, like parkas, even if a quick look at his muzzle is enough to make others confused, so sometimes he has to wear masks as well, even if these make his smell sense confused._

_Tenko secretly warmed up to him, with him being her only constant talking companion. Not that she’d ever say that out loud. She usually throws away the degenerates that bully him, with exception of that problematic melynx that often plays tricks on them and steals them - because she couldn't. She'd love to do so if she could. Shuichi has no idea how he is able to hide his smell so well and be so fast._

  
  


“It’s also really heavy… It better be worth the risk of almost losing our lives!”

There was _no way_ they could take an ivory lagiacrus down on their own after all.

“Don’t worry! We need a monstie that can breath underwater to complete many of our quests! And have an advantage since these ones even the most advanced hunters can’t do purrperly! I heard Lagiacrus are the strongest swimming monsters in our continent! And we’re in luck because Lagiacrus don’t even live here!”

… Isn’t… it bad that there are lagiacrus around here then? This place should have royal ludroths, at most…

But… She did need a swimming monstie. 

Cobalt could let her soar the skies but he got weaker in places full of water, being unable to breath fire and all… Especially in the open sea, where he had no place to land for resting.

And… She needed to gain respect around Gildegaran to be allowed to venture in further places and search for _her_...

Because hunters didn’t really trust riders.

She is glad she got Kaede to help her. She had really changed a lot these past few years… Not an apprentice anymore. A vice captain now... And that her friend - _girlfriend_ , the captain of the scriveners, Kirumi, was also helping her as well. 

The scriveners were really important and influential in Gildegaran but even with their help… The idea of a Rider was just too much for the hunters to simply trust. 

She needed to gain that by doing quests, showing that she and her monstie were no threat. But… Hunters either wanted to kill monsters or to gather rare items. 

So, Tenko focused on gathering rare items. 

Shuichi’s smell really helped at that.

“... Are you sure it’s really a lagiacrus egg?”

“Purrm! A _ivory_ lagiacrus one fur sure! I searched all about the colors and patterns of these!”

“...If it isn’t then we’re going to go back to searching for mushrooms in the forest again!”

“Please nyo! The conga and congalalas are far too much fur mew to handle!”

Yeah… They… Were surely explosive.

“That’s why these are so valuable!”

“Nyothing is worth going through that again, woof!”

They finally reached a safe spot they could land and rest a bit. And Tenko hatched the egg. It really was an ivory lagiacrus one… So they hadn't risked their lifes for nothing...

They decided on naming her Silver. 

Well… Finally Cobalt could get some rest. The monstie had worked so much ever since he was born… On that… _eventful_... day…

… Tenko still hadn’t fully recovered from the events from that day, huh? Even if… It had already been a few months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought my main work was violent but I started reading a warrior cats book today and I felt it was way gorier than whatever I write. But I thought that trying new ways to introduce characters could be interesting. Anyway, hope this was a nice read!


	2. embarking on a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donut mess with them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how palamutes talk, or if they talk at all and I only recently heard they existed. I don't play regular monster hunter games because I feel bad at hunting the monsters.

“I got us some quests. Let’s go.”

_Harukawa Maki. A hunter from a destroyed riders village. She still has her kinship stone, alongside her monstie, Frostfang, a Barioth that was all she had left of her hometown._

_Her personal mission was to take down all blighted monsters. She had struggled a lot, needing to learn to kill monsters from such a young age in order to survive, but she had become such a fierce hunter she didn’t need to go back to these mercenary guilds that she seeked for shelter nowadays. She doesn't need any help to hunt monsters anymore._

“Maki Roll! Are you sure you don’t want to take some donuts, woof?”

_Kaito Momota. Harukawa’s Palamute. She saved him from a monster one day and then he started following her around. She says she regrets it even nowadays._

_The truth is she doesn’t. Harm him and you’re dead._

_But he is for sure a handful to deal. Taking donuts, for example would mean he’d eat all of them before Maki could even taste one, even if they were her favorites._

_Maki always left her favorite meals for last, to savour them better and give that small reward at the end of the hunt. Kaito always started with them, saying that they needed that motivation before the hunt started._

_He had a purple, short fur, and was huge, which had been quite handful for her since she can ride him to fights, and this made it able for her to not call any hunter’s attention, only really needing to ride frostfang when they needed to fly. He was really fast and strong, even if less than the Barioth. Well. Now._

_At first he was quite frail, thanks to his disease, and was... All bark and no bite, but he still wanted to stick with her, even if she led a harsh lifestyle, and they’ve been through thick and thin ever since._

“Yeah. No donuts.”

As they left the hunters guild, they threaded into that desert. Poor Frostfang, he wasn’t built for living in the desert at all… She can’t even let him go out in this place that much.

But, as Maki wished to head straight to her goal, it felt as if Kaito had different plans.

“Hey! Get back on our tracks!”

“I smelled something really good! Fur sure this will help us, woof!”

… Well, when Kaito wanted something it was unlikely she’d be able to take his mind off that. It was probably a rabbit or something. He still liked to hunt small prey sometimes. Better just go with it and end this quickly.

But… When they reached the place he felt like going to, there was a monster egg there instead.

“...This one is really rare, I’m sure! I never felt a smellier egg before!”

“... Do you want to eat it?” She picked up the egg. Wow... It was _really_ heavy.

“No! Can’t you form a bond with it, woof?”

“Why would I? I only have Frostfang with me because he’s my family!”

“Baww, Maki Roll… I’m sure you realized how Frostfang has been down lately. Not being able to go out of that small space, in this heat… It’s so ruff for him! Maybe if he gets a new buddy then-”

“No. Monsters don’t befriend each other.”

“Are you sure?”

She wasn’t. But it was unlikely they did.

“Yeah.”  
“Have you _tried_? And even if they don’t, isn’t it good to have monstie that is less sensitive to the heat? Please, let’s try! I want to see the kinship ritual at least once!”

His tail wagged a lot, and he was prancing a bit. He was really happy with the idea huh?

Ugh. When Kaito got like that he’d keep asking her the same thing until she gave in. Better to just hatch the damn egg then. 

It had been so long ever since she made the ritual, that day where she wasn’t even officially a rider but had lost everything and needed to run, she should have forgotten the words she used to bond with Frostfang. 

But she didn’t.

She made her promise to the egg. And from it, a Uragaan hatched.

Well. Uragaans… Were not exactly rare. In the volcano. 

Why… Was there one _here_ of all places?

“Whoa, so small, so cute! Aren’t you going to name them, woof?”

“What? No?”

“Then I will! Hello there Rock Roll!”

The Palamute licked the monster, which seemed to appreciate it, and then started howling.

“Rock Roll? This name isn’t good at all.”

“Well, since they hava many rocks in their body and you’re Maki Roll, then I’m sure you two mix well!”

“... So their name is _Rock_. Got it.”

“No, it’s _Rock Roll_ , Maki Roll!”

She’d refuse to use the Roll part, even if she liked it. Because the palamute can’t know she likes her nickname at all.

The rest of the day, they finished all their hunting quests. Many hunters fear Diablos and Cephadromes, especially _blighted_ ones, but Maki… Was so experienced she could take even the most troublesome ones down with no problem.

And Rock… Wasn’t doing so bad for a newborn monster. They actually helped quite a lot, being able to create blastblights. But… No way them and Frostfang will fit that small tent they have set in Oasum. Maki… Would probably need to move to a new place. Not that this was a big deal, she never stayed long in a place, to avoid attaching herself to anyone. And she had finished taking down the last few blighted monsters that had been sighted in the desert today. So she has to search for their next destination...


	3. runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catty

“Nyeh. So what? Just keep on getting them away from here. Whether you steal from them or cause some chaos in a nearby town so they solve it, I don’t care, do _whatever_.”

_Himiko Yumeno. The daughter of the royalty of Hakum Village, a matriarchal town. She never worried about that…_

_Until her mother died in a battle on the day that that clingy girl appeared._

_And to make matters worse, her dad made her become her bodyguard…_

_Things were still alright when Kaede was there, not only because Kaede was her only friend, but also because she could distract that girl._

_The blonde never wanted to become a rider, just like Himiko, but she had a choice regarding that. Himiko did not._

_Once Kaede went to become a scrivener in Gildegaran when she met Tojo and fell in love with her, Himiko knew she had to_ flee _._

_She didn’t want to spend her life locked into that village, much less rule it. Her dad never gave her_ any _choice. And Chabashira pressured her so_ much _to do so._

_So she fled on the day of her coronation, leaving some traps behind so they couldn’t track her that easily. After that, she got a deal with a certain group of melynx, and found the safe Koapni Village, where she now resided. She had spent so much time only interacting with felynes it was affecting her speech nowadays, nyeh..._

“They have an ivory lagiacrus nyow! I don’t want to risk my gorgeous coat! But… If nya help mew with your _skills_ … I might keep on _pestering_ that _mutt_ , _nishishi!_ ”

_Kokichi Ouma. A weird melynx. He is unusually fast for a felyne, and can simply… Vanish at times. Himiko has no idea how. He is small for a melynx, being shorter than all his companions, and has a black fur and these weird marks on his left arm. He wears a checkered bandana on his neck._

_When they met, he had caught her in the Perennial Pass, and said that there were some posters offering rewards to whoever brought her back in Gildegaran - So she couldn’t go after Kaede, like she had first thought and she had no plans left and was going to give up - But he said he wouldn’t snitch her if he became her palico and she helped him with money. But… Whatever._

_She is never around him nowadays. Maybe the reward money was a better bet for him. Less troublesome. More certain. You'd probably get some merit because of it as well. But... She has no idea why he didn't go with that. He had to help her hide very well in all the towns they stayed in so he could keep getting money from her. His little group of felyne tricksters had no respect wherever they went._

_Well, until they arrived at the felyne paradise island that was Koapni._

Ugh. So not only did Chabashira have a strong monstie like _Zenny_ , but an azure rathalos and an ivory lagiacrus as well? No way Arzey could ever dream of taking her down anymore…

And she didn’t really have Arzey with her. An Arzuros would call way too much attention. So she left him home. Maybe she needs a new, stronger monstie… 

Money was no problem for Himiko, for now.

She had left Hakum village with all money she received from her dad for ages, and since her family was the ruler of Hakum village, that money was a _lot_.

But… It looked like Kokichi wasn’t interested in that anymore.

“What skills? I already give you plenty of money!”

“A little bird told mew ~ that nya have some amaaziiing combinyation skills, that you are _hiding?_ Creating nyew mewdicines, potions and all. I hear it _all_ , _princess,_ I have _many_ contacts!”

“Ugh. Fine. What do you want, then?”

“Can nya… create a brew that will make mew able to get _permewnently_ stronger? Say, as strong as a Deviljho!”

Why did that melynx even want to get _stronger?_

He is fast, smart, can hide everywhere and even _lockpick!_ And he has a huge amount of connections.

For a felyne it is already enough no? All his companions are perfectly happy at Koapni... What does he even _need_ to live a better life?

“I have no idea but… That… Would need some rare ingredients _even_ if it could be done!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get anyathing nya might need! Nishishi!”

Ugh. That melynx bugs her way too much… 

Maybe she can just leave this place behind and keep running forever. Even if this place was really neat. The local wyverian, Angie, was so nice and cute. She liked talking to her.

There were no humans in there as well, only felynes and Angie. And felynes were easier to deal with than people. Well. Except this annoying Melynx, he was harder to deal with than anyone she ever met. Most felynes didn’t really care about other's past and outside news in Koapni, they just… Lived everyday at their fullest... Relaxing. As Angie took care of them. Felynes... Have it way easier than humans. 

“If even if I try it turns out I _can’t_ do it, then what will you do? _Snitch_ me?”

“Nyaa? I might just do that, _Princess_ Himiko~ It’d be _really_ easy~ But… It’s more _fascinyating_ if I _don’t!_ I’m sure I’ll find something else more interesting to do if that doesn’t work!”

That melynx… Knew just how much she hated being called a princess. He liked to pick on her on purpose and she felt bad that a mere, small _melynx_ could get on her nerves this _badly_.

His only allegiance was really, his sense of diversion. And that’s why she could never trust what he said. He lied way too much.

She just… Wants to put a stop to her worries. And not have to interact with him, her dad, or Chabashira again.

“Ugh. I hate getting toyed with. Just… Try to find a _fix_ to my situation then. And I’ll _try_ to find a way to brew whatever you want. ”

“A _fix_ ? What would nya want? You know you could hire someone to _off_ her, you know? Some mercenary hunters do that… But I would never dirty mew paws with something as _despicable_ as that!”

Killing? Himiko would never resort to that! Killing the person her mom died _saving_ would… Make her mom’s sacrifice in _vain!_

“What! I don’t want her _dead_ _!_ ”

“Yeah, that nya keep asking mew to _delay_ her, _nishishi_ ~ maybe nya wants to seee heer~”

“What! Never again!”

“Then… What do nya _want_ ? To run away _furever_? Do nya _really_ like that? Would that be a _fix_ for nya?”

Kokichi... Was right.

...Once she got to Koapni, Himiko realized she _hated_ running away. Being able to stay somewhere, not having to _worry_ about some stuff was nice.

She had idea what of what she _didn't_ want. Like ruling Hakum. Or be a rider. Or… Run away again.

But… Then… What did she _want?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felyne Kokichi is surprisingly fun to write. He is an character I usually struggle writing but on here it flowed mostly nicely. Anyway, there will be some few characters that will be felynes here and I hope people don't get mad at my choices. Himiko almost was one. Kaede as well. Before I discovered canynes existed, Kaito was a felyne too. I felt like exploring some dramas and partnerships between their human companions and themselves, and they fit way better than just... Putting the felynes the stories has in there.


	4. a small pawse from a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko has a new mission from the scriveners but she starts wondering about some stuff in the way

"Hello friends!"

_Gonta Gokuhara. Wannabe rider, smith and overall gentleman._

_Apparently the place he lived in was destroyed by a blighted monster and he left to explore the world to try and get money to rebuild it. When he first met Tenko and Shuichi, he was selling some fake kinship stones - which made Tenko think he was a scammer._

_When Shuichi asked about it, he explained that this pretty scientist told them they were the real deal. Turns out he was the one that was scammed. He was a bit gullible._

_But he didn’t mean to do any wrong._

_He was so strong and bulky they were surprised he wasn’t a hunter. He didn’t want to kill anything, not even bugs. He’d rather build stuff from stuff he gathered._

_The armors and weapons he forged were really good._

“So, just to confirm… We’re going to the place you found these fake stones right? But before that we have to do Kaede’s quest!”

“Yeah! Gonta is glad to have the help of an honorable rider like you! He hopes he can become a rider too!”

Usually one can’t be a rider without a kinship stone. 

But… Tenko knew firsthand she bonded with Zenny _without_ one - even before she became an official rider, something that shocked Hakum’s residents - so she wasn’t exactly sure that was the full truth. 

Kaede gave them this really important mission to track the scientist Gonta said that gave him the bootlegs, but before they headed to that place… 

They needed to go to the desert. Turns out, people saw a suspicious scientist there as well… 

And Kaede wanted Gonta to confirm if they were the same if they managed to see them.

Since Tenko had two monsties, she let the degenerate ride Cobalt, since, well, he was stronger than Silver because he was older and Gonta was _huge_. 

Turns out her monsties loved him for some reason. 

It’s like he can _actually_ understand what they say sometimes. 

Well, Tenko _knows_ how they feel thanks to their kinship. But for a _stranger… Maybe…_

And not only that. Shuichi liked him a lot as well. 

He and Kaede loved him at first sight instead of wondering _what_ he was, and treated him very nicely, so he didn’t have to hide his ears around them. 

“We… Will see what we can do.” Tenko replied, still not sure what she should do regarding that. 

Maybe find him an egg and see if the same that happened to her happens? 

She’d feel bad to see the degenerate sad since he was actually being quite helpful. 

He gave them some really good armors, and upgraded their weapons. 

And he didn’t look like he was interested in her which was a _plus_. 

He wasn’t like most degenerates.

All he wanted was to find a monstie... So she could handle dealing with him. He was so strong she'd probably have no chance to defeat him even if she tried anyway. 

Maybe she should find him a really big poogie? 

Or find a canyne that wants to be his Palamute? 

It might be the easiest way to have something he can ride. 

Or maybe a docile herbivore like an Aptonoth would be a nice bet as well. 

Even _hunters_ used them sometimes to move their carts. 

But aptonoths were preyed by _many_ monsters, were slow and weren’t strong at all so having one might put the degenerate in more danger...

They delved into the desert without much trouble. 

Well, Tenko was deep in her thoughts and Shuichi chatted with Gonta. Sure, there were some genprey but most of them fled when they heard Silver’s roar. She liked to be able to avoid fights. She didn’t want to hunt any monsters and ones like genpray and gendrome were more likely to only go down if they were killed. 

But, Shuichi smelled something off. 

“I’m pawsitive it’s the smell of a live Barioth!”

In the _desert_?

A barioth… Must be one of the _sand_ species right? These live in the desert.

“What? Maybe it’s a sand barioth, it wouldn’t be that weird here.”

“Nyope! It’s a _regular_ Barioth!”

“Oh no! For an ice climate monster to end up in a desert… They must be suffering! Let’s check it out! Maybe we can help them, friends!” The smith commented.

Gonta was right. But… It would be better to go by air and as fast as she could, so she left Silver with the giant, and glided the air with Cobalt.

And then she found… A small village?

“Nya! It comes from there!”

But… The village didn’t look like it was under attack or anything. 

What was Shuichi’s nose detecting?

She landed near the town and asked for Cobalt to fetch Gokuhara and Silver. And then ventured to the village.

And she saw that palamute. So _she_ was there as well. 

So she _wasn’t_ a piece of Tenko’s imagination, and that felt _great_ . She was _real_. 

And Tenko _needed_ to thank her. She was so shocked that day she couldn’t say a thing, couldn’t process a thing… Wasn’t even sure she was real...

She ran towards the palamute. Thinking about it… His head had a triangular mark that looked _eerily_ like the one in Shuichi’s paw. 

Maybe it was a canyne thing? But once again, the canynes she found before didn’t have marks like these. They had marks shaped like ‘M’ or eyebrows, or dots around their bodies… Most very rounded.

Shuichi didn’t remember them at all. He was knocked out shortly after Zenny…

Fell to his doom… After losing one eye.

But… The palamute sure remembered her and wagged his tail!

“Woof! Hello there! It’s been a while! Howl are you doing?”

“...We’re fine I guess? Hey… Where is your partner? I still need to thank her…”

“She’s wrapping pup some quests right wow! We can wait near our shack!”

Shuichi whispered to her ear something.

“Yelp! Barioth and uragaan! He smells like them!”

“Ah.” _Right_. They were there for a _reason_. Tenko got sidetracked by the possibility of seeing that girl again. “Did you two hunt these earlier?”

“Whelp, you’re a rider so you can’t be a bad pup! And you got this fur to thank her! Maybe I can tail a secret!”

That palamute was quite talkative… And his tail wagged a lot.

“I guess?” Tenko _thought_ she was a bad person however. Since so many deaths could have been avoided if she didn’t seek _revenge_ that day… She and Shuichi only survived thanks to that _cool_ hunter that saved them… “I can keep secrets at least.” 

“Right! Maki Roll’s village was extirpawted by the blight! All she has from there is a stone that smells like yours and her monsties!” The canyne talked in a really low tone, which surprised her. Since it was a secret it probably made sense. Riders weren’t really known until recently. And… Nobody heard about them _before_ Tenko broke the riders code when she went to Gildegaran, and she only got out of it because of Kaede. That person… Probably kept her secret all this time…

Maki Roll, right? That name feels _familiar_. 

“So… She’s a rider?” Tenko whispered.

“Whelp, she keeps affurming she’s a hunter and that she never went through the rite...”

Oh. Right. Tenko… Had Zenny before she officially became a rider as well…

“Say, you’re a canyne right?” The palamute sniffed Shuichi.

“Yip? It’s confursing...” Shuichi was really shocked that a canyne recognized him as one. And he got really nervous “I’m nyot sure sometimes… You think I am?”

“Yap! You _definitely_ smell like one! And we have the _same_ mark right?”

“Woof, you’re right! I wonder what these mean...”

“They mean you’re just like me! Canynes like us need to stick together, bro! It gets really ruff if we don’t!”

Shuichi and Kaito continued talking as Tenko wondered what _really_ made a rider.

The rite? That stone?

Or… was having a monstie enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept wondering who should have Debli's role bc he's far more likable in the game so I chose Gonta there.


	5. that dreaded place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crimson tinted hope

_Everyone_ knows melynxes aren’t trustworthy. That’s what Himiko heard in the desert. She had no idea of that, because she didn’t know they were different from felynes, but when she did, it made sense. The one that calls himself her palico certainly lies and steals a lot.

So while that one is away, Himiko needs to think of a new plan. Maybe she should get a new monstie, so she could travel faster. Being a rider sucks but it’s less troublesome than being a hunter. And if she has to run away again, she will need to find better ways to deal with monsters than setting traps, bombs, and hiding. Because as she got farther from Hakum, she realized the monsters were getting stronger - and she had no idea how to hide in places like a desert. So she actually only survived thanks to the melynx there.

She starts with trying to go through the beach. And then her mind is taken away by that Crimson Qurupeco. 

Qurupecos… Are a handful to deal with. Not because they were _particularly_ strong. But because they could call larger monsters to help them and because they could make you weaker.

Maybe having one as a monstie… Would be a good idea. If she wanted to run away, she could fly on them while making them call for a monster to delay anyone else after her. Not to mention one 

Now, does that one have a nest? Himiko kept observing it, hiding herself very carefully. Until she managed to get to it’s nest when it retreated, and grabbed an egg.

When she got back to Koapni, Angie was surprised she had a monstie, and showed her something called the rite of channeling. 

Maybe… If she finds a way to turn something like that into a brew… She can actually fulfill her promise to the melynx. Now, she needs a Deviljho’s blessing - and she has no idea how to get one, or one as a monstie. She’ll try the latter. Sneaking into one’s nest would be easier. 

And Qurupecos might be able to call one with their ability… Then she’d need to use some stuff to trap them and make them retreat.

Her newborn Qurupeco isn’t strong or smart enough to deal with one yet so she needs to find a way to make him more used to fighting before she goes with this plan…

  
  
oOo  
  
  


Kokichi knew he could never reach the Dovan volcano alone again. And he wouldn't put any of his lynian companions at risk.

Only a Deviljho would be strong enough to defeat _them_. And get through all their barriers.

But… Even if he asked, the hunters at town all had their own palicoes and palamutes and refused to help him.

When he heard about riders he got some hopes up. Maybe he could find one with a Deviljho to help him. That would be great. 

Not even _hunters_ could have the brute strength of a Deviljho.

But… Riders _never_ left their small villages. They were mere legends in some really small towns. Big towns didn’t even think they existed.

But he heard about a runaway princess, from one of these secluded villages, ones that could have riders. And surely enough, he found her. 

But she had no monsters with her. But she smelled like one and had that kinship stone he read about. 

And if she got that far with no monsters to help her and without getting caught then she was _tougher_ than she looked.

The easiest way to get her to help him was to threaten her of course. 

People often thought of melynxes as kleptomaniacs and untrustworthy. 

Only if they were someone's palicoes they were more respected. 

So he started saying that he wanted to be her palico as a joke. But that lie ended up becoming the truth. Even if it was a joke, and he was a melynx… The princess accepted it. 

Few melynxes get to be palicoes, so he wouldn’t let this chance go. And being the palico of a fugitive wouldn't help people trust him on being a palico. He had no way to prove that. But… He was a fugitive as well.

And he often helped fugitives.

So he helped her. And learned about the rider that was looking for her. Alongside that _mutt_. Even if he also smelled like a lynian… He smelled like a canyne. Ugh. 

Canynes are so lucky… They are strong enough on their own to not have others try to take advantage of them, like that scientist did with lynians. And people trust them naturally, unlike they do with melynxes. 

To have one _pretend_ to be a felyne when he can rather be a canyne? Preposterous. 

A canyne would _never_ understand the challenges lynians go through. _Especially_ in that volcano... And even felynes are luckier next to _melynxes_ . They are easily loved and trusted. Melynxes… Aren’t. Sure, they like shiny and smelly things and toying around more than felynes… But the only reason they started being thieves was because people expected them to, and gave them no other _choice_ but to do so.

And Kokichi, while faster and having these special skills… Thanks to these people, was also frailer. So he needed brute strenght. To defeat them. To save his lynian companions stuck in the volcano.

So when he heard that that rider was heading to the volcano, he got scared. He wouldn’t be able to go there at all. He needed that brew. Or at least, that Yumeno went there with him with a deviljho monstie. But Yumeno… Wasn’t like that. She wouldn't want to see that rider. And he was sure the rider wouldn’t save the captive lynians that were there. 

Canynes _only_ think about themselves. They always did, even back then.


	6. how do nya even talk at times like these?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko meets her savior. Unfortunately, she is even prettier than she remembered.

When the hunter showed up, Tenko _forgot_ how to talk.

She was just _so_ gorgeous…

 _W_ _ay_ prettier than she remembered.

Well, to be honest Tenko _was_ pretty distressed that day, so she didn't pay much attention to her.

And felt so familiar… 

  
  
  


Ah! She’ll look like a _creep_ if she doesn’t say a thing!

“What?”

“Oh, so you can talk… But… you weren’t paying attention...” The cute hunter huffed “I said. Have we met before that day?”

“Uh… I’m not sure? You feel familiar… And cute..”

“She’s a bit amnesiac! Just like mew!” Shuichi tried to help her, thankfully he intervened before she said anything weird.

“Woof, just like us! Then we’re all in the same bunch!” Kaito barked.

“What did I tell you about talking to strangers?”

“They’re no strangers! We’re buddies now!” The palamute yowled.

“Ugh, you make friends way too easily… Wait… What is that?” 

A horn could be heard and the hunters were all gathering to a place that the pretty hunter had to go as well. 

And then there was a buzz around the town. 

From what Kaito explained,it looked like it was under a monster attack. 

But when Tenko saw the problem… It was… Gonta. Near a Shadow Nerscylla, and with Silver and Cobalt near him.

Oh no…Were her monsters and the degenerate _attacked_?

She had to intervene as well.

“You can’t kill these monsters! They’re Gonta’s friends!” The smith replied.

Wait. Friends? Well, Gonta did befriend bugs often, and even talked to them so that wasn’t that much of a reach but as much as a nerscylla looked like one… They were still _monsters…_

But… She looked really scared and was attacking no one at all. So she didn’t deserve to be killed. And was no harm for now.

“Don’t kill them! They’re with me!”

“That’s right, nya! Tenko is a rider!” Shuichi mewled “These are her monsties!”

“Riders? These don’t exist!” a hunter shout.

“Wait! The scriveners did warn us that one would come here!” Another hunter yelled.

“Don’t worry! They are telling the truth, woof!”

“Well, Kaito is trustworthy, so… We’ll leave them for now.” A hunter said and the hunters disbanded.

“...I’m surprised with how much influence you get.” Maki sighed. 

“Friends! Do you want to meet Gonta’s new friend? She’s called Silkie!”

So… Was that the nerscylla’s name?

“Uh, nice to… uh, meet you Silkie…”

Tenko was still afraid of bugs. Much more of nercyllas, ever since she almost got eaten by one at a forest that day.

But… That was certainly an _adult_ sized nerscylla. How did… Gonta even bond with one? Even Tenko’s bond with Zenny started when he was in his egg. But… Silk surely looked docile, and nerscyllas were really aggressive and territorial.

“...That is an adult nerscylla. How long have you been a rider?” That really pretty hunter asked him.

“Oh! Gonta just met her! He saved her from a Diablos, and healed her paralysis! She followed him as a thanks!”

“... That’s… A wild monster then. Not a monstie.” Maki was grabbing her dual blades when Kaito stopped her.

“She’s no different from your monsties, woof!” He cried.

“That kinship stone looks fake as well.” The cute black haired hunter commented. “You can’t bond with a monster without one or without hatching one…”

“Wait! I did! I bonded with my first monstie without one! And before I was a rider!” Even if she _did_ hatch him, but... this info wouldn’t be of help right now. “You remember him, right? He… That day…”

“Are you telling the truth?”  
“Yeah! Tenko promises this is true! She wouldn’t lie, especially to someone as pretty as you!” Oh no. Why did she have to blurt this out? 

“Tenko, this is nyot the best time to be a les-” Shuichi started whispering but she picked him up before he finished saying that. She _knows_ that very well!

“Well… That monstie was truly loyal so if you are telling the truth… There might be a chance this one won’t be of harm.” Ah, so she had a great heart as well, gahh “But… It’s still dangerous to leave them unsupervised.”

“Let’s stay with them for a while, woof!” Her palamute pranced “And you’ll judge if you’ll need to take the nerscylla down or not!”

“...Ugh… Fine. I don’t have any leads now… But then you’ll have to promise to not bug me for a year.”

“Maki Roll! A year is far too much! Three months?”

“... Alright, I’ll take it.”

Oh no. Spending some days near that pretty girl would be a dream come true. 

Can Tenko handle it? And not make things weird?

Ah, she needs to learn how to talk with her better...


	7. insomnyacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> be the forest, become the beast

That day, they ended up setting a camp on a safe area they found on their way to Albarax, the last place the scientists had been sighted, according to Oasum residents; Harukawa helping them to find the place as she judged if Silkie was a danger or not.

And so, Tenko, who pretty often had trouble sleeping, couldn’t sleep at all that day. 

And thanks to it, neither could her pawtner.

“I think you never petted me as much as today… I’m nyot complaining, by the way.” Shuichi yawned “Nya… What a _disaster_ lesbian…”

Tenko was glad that Shuichi's fur was so soft, a bit like Zenny's. 

So she picked him up and petted him whenever she felt too nervous.

And next to the hunter, it was _pretty_ often. 

And having him near her made it easier for her to talk with the hunter as well. Petting him made it easier for her to focus.

“So what! I know you’re totally into her palamute as well! You can’t say a thing.”

“He is so _heroic!_ And! He called mew a canyne!” He tried defending himself “The furst to see mew as one! And he also had some troubles with being accepted by other canynes!”

“Right, right. See? _No difference_.”

“Woof...” Her companion pouted, and gave up on arguing. She started petting his head.

“Hey… Do you want to go outside? They said the stars are really pretty in the desert?”

Seeing the stars usually soothed her a bit. They were the one thing that looked familiar wherever they went to.

“Yap!” Shuichi was a bit sleepy but he wagged his tail a bit. 

As she left their tent, she saw the monsties and Gonta peacefully sleeping, the giant hugging Silkie in his sleep. 

But.. They found Harukawa and Momota roasting meat in their fire, still awake.

Tenko picked Shuichi up. There was some stuff she wanted to ask the hunter about, better to have him to help her talk better.

"Oh. Are nya an insomnyac as well?" Shuichi was the first to break the silence, thankfully.

"Kinda."

"Uh. Can we sit near you?"

"Yap!" The palamute replied before the hunter even had time to blink.

They sat by the fire in silence, until Tenko finally gathered the courage to ask what she wanted.

"Hey… Why did you become a hunter instead of a rider?"

"I had no choice. Riders… _used to be_ a secret." The hunter replied.

"Oh. Right… I… kinda changed that."

"I'm honestly surprised by how well you were accepted."

"I did have the scriveners to help me… and had to complete many quests to gain their trust… But… I still can't kill monsters."

"Like Gonta huh?" Well… The hunter was right. They were a bit like each other regarding that.

"Yeah.” She thought for a bit before she went to ask her next question. “How was it… Becoming a hunter?"

The hunter sighed. And closed her pretty eyes.

"Be the forest. Become the beast. That's what my mentor used to say."

"Become… The beast?"

"I never understood it back then.” She then opened her eyes, and looked at the fire. “But in my first mission on my own, far from Frostfang, I had to take down a Tigrex."

"Woof? A Tigrex fur your first mission?" Shuichi was shocked.

"Yeah… That guild was harsh.” She sighed. “The tigrex took me down, I thought I wouldn’t make it.”

“Nya?” Shuichi then realized that they forgot about the roasting meat and quickly ran to save it before it burned.

“And then... I could hear the sound of the river and the whisper of the wind."

Kaito wagged his tail as she spoke the story, as invested as Shuichi, but remained very quiet.

"The river… Was my blood. The wind was my breath. As I was on the brink of death… I never felt so _alive_. And when I saw it… The monster laid dead by my side." She closed her eyes once again. "For that small moment… I was the forest. And the beast. The monster and me... We were one and the same. We both fought our best to survive. So… I can't ever be a rider at all. I am a hunter."

So… To Harukawa… Being a hunter is the same as being a monster. 

Tenko nodded in understanding.

And they both stayed up for the night, near the fire, and watching the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixing Maki with Avinia and Reverto's roles has been really interesting. Reverto is a great character, I really loved this quote...


	8. reinfurced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some meetings are good. Some are not.

The road to Albarax was… A tad bit repetitive. But well, they were in a desert after all. Until… That weird cyclone blocked their path to the town.

“Maki Roll… I don’t have a good feeling about this.” The canyne whined.

“Does it smell like a blighted monster?” The black haired hunter asked.

“No… It… Smells like… Them…” The palamute trembled a lot.

“Hey! Gonta can see that the scientist is there! HEYYYYY!” The smith waved at the cyclone. 

At first it didn’t work but after a few minutes of Gonta’s… Yelling… It ceased.

And a blonde lady slowly started to shout. Upon hearing her voice, Shuichi started trembling. Kaito as well. Something… Was not right.

“I said I take no refunds, himbo!  _ Wait _ .  _ What _ . Is that a real,  _ freaking  _ nerscylla? Wow, I really am a genius! I  _ knew  _ my golden brain wouldn't fail!”

And then she waved for them to approach. Gonta ran straight to her but Maki signaled for Tenko to hide Shuichi in Cobalt, as she made Frostfang cover Kaito before they came near.

“... I have a bad feeling about this so stay alert.”

Tenko nodded.

Shuichi… Did have a good intuition. If he trembled, he sensed something bad...

That cyclone… Was created by a sand barioth… That was under some weird armor with a gem like Gonta’s fake kinship stones on its head area.

“I can fully control this monster the way I want! All with these handy buttons!” The blonde was explaining to Gonta. “So I’m not surprised that it does work like a rider’s kinship stone! My synthesized stones are even  _ better _ , I bet!”

But… That barioth… Looked really sad... 

“The monster seems to be suffering!” 

“So what, bitch? It’s not a human so it doesn’t matter!” 

“No! It does! Monsties are friends!”

“I’m a freakin scientist, only losers need these. Not to mention I can control monsters with my own godly hands! Way better than this loose, kinship thing that you depend on!”

A kinship once bound can never be broken. That’s what her master used to say, right?

“Kinship isn’t loose! It’s the strongest thing in the world! You… Don’t have any friends?”

“I’m Miu _freaking_ Iruma! And _my inventions_ will make the _world_ a better place, unlike _anything_ mere hunters, riders and smiths like you can do!”

Iruma then started pressing buttons on the gadget she was holding. The sand barioth… Became blighted. 

“Uh! I can totally control this too! That’s what my genius is for!”

But then the gadget started to release some weird smoke and started catching fire.

“ _ Crap _ .”

Maki then ran to attack the blighted Barioth before it attacked anyone, but nothing she did was working.

“What! Why isn’t this damaging them?” The hunter shouted.

“My special armor is almost indestructible! Not even electricity would damage that! It’s strengthened so it’s only known weaknesses are Deviljho! I’m such a genius! It’s my best invention so far!”

Deviljho? These are  _ super strong! _

“Say, genius, what do we do now then?” The hunter retorted.

“It’s simple!  _ Run _ !” And the inventor then picked a gadget that created a balloon and fled on her own. “Good luck  _ losers _ !”

The barioth started running towards Albarax.

Gonta’s Silkie tried shooting webs at his feet to slow him down but it wasn’t very effective… The nerscylla was getting tired and the barioth was quickly freeing himself from them

They… Needed a plan to evacuate the town… And quick.

Tenko… Doesn’t want to see yet another city be taken down by the blight...

“Hey… If I distract and delay the Barioth… Can you save the citizens?”

“Nya! You’re going to  _ die! _ ” Shuichi grabbed her leg.

Ah. Right. To Shuichi… Tenko was  _ everything  _ he remembered...

She picked him up and patted his head. Then looked at him in his eyes.

“I can’t let any more citizens be victims to the blight! You, Gonta, Silkie, and Cobalt, please rescue everyone you can! I’ll be with Silver!”

“But nya… At least… Take mew with you!”

“Last time I tried to fight a blighted monster… There were many deaths. We barely got out alive… You…You can’t die here! I promised I wouldn’t risk other lifes!”

“Nya, but what about your princess?”

“...Can you track her down for me then? Promise me that!”

“...Tenko… Woof…” There were tears in his eyes.

“Shuichi. We have no time to lose. Your intelligence and tracking skills will be essential to save everyone in the town! Only you can do that! You can’t go with me! Go!”

And she threw him to Cobalt’s back.

Her monsties had this sad look in their eyes… But… Were also determined to save the town, she could  _ feel  _ that. 

Cobalt took Shuichi away, as she hoped.

“I’ll help too! Let’s go Frostfang, Kaito!” The hunter then hopped on the back of her barioth, her canyne running as fast as he could.

And so Tenko tried to delay the monster, alongside her ivory companion.

As the scientist told, the electric attacks weren’t doing a thing…

And Silver was getting tired. So Tenko hopped off of her. And asked for Silver to meet the others.

She didn’t want to lose  _ yet another _ monstie. And she picked that weapon Gonta had given to her earlier…

And fought hands on, as she ran away. As much as Silver wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to keep up in the desert.

And it worked for a while. But the monster gave up on chasing her and sprinted towards Albarax. Tenko was able to grab it’s tail so she could still distract it. But… Ah. The monster really didn’t want her there. And when he stopped, near that huge gemstone with an ominous purple area, he was ready to attack her.

  
  


_ ‘So this is my end… I wasn’t able to save the princess but… At least I saved this town, right?’ _ She thought. 

But then a black horned monster tackled the blighted Sand Barioth, a few moments before he was able to attack her, and the two started fighting.

Was it a diablos… 

_No._

It had _fur_ … 

And...

It was…Blighted.

But a...

Stygian Zinogre?

That scar on its eye… That broken horn...

Was… That…  _ Zenny? _

Didn’t… Zenny die that day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Miu and keeping this rating is far harder than writing felynes and canynes wow. That's why this chapter took so long to write actually


	9. meewtings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short flashback

  
  


“Hey! Let’s go! I saw them near here!” The blonde shouted.

_ It had been in the first week Tenko got to Hakum village. She didn’t remember a thing about her past, except from that black and red monster that defended her from the Nargacuga attack. Until these riders came and saved her. From that day, she decided she wanted to be a rider as well. _

_ She didn’t know what to do at Hakum, being so different from anything she had known. Nobody she knew, no friends...  _

_ To make matters worse, she was having to share a room with their princess, since they were still building a place for her. _

_ And the princess’s red eyes reminded Tenko so much of someone she just couldn’t remember, that it was hard to talk to her at all, since looking at her made Tenko sad. Not to mention the princess’ mother had died to save Tenko, so the princess herself was not going through an easy moment either.  _

_ And so, things were awkward. _

_ Until the princess' friend best, Kaede had that idea, to look at the whereabouts of where the seniors had maken the memorial of Tenko’s town.  _

It was in the Forbidden forest, so they weren’t really  _ allowed  _ to go there.

“But… This forest is forbidden!”

“Don’t worry, what are you, a Gargwa? If you’re with me you won’t get into trouble.” The princess said.

“You… Promise that?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She yawned.

“Come on! This is your initiation test as well!” The blonde added.

“Initiation?”

“Yeah! You’re going to be Himiko’s bodyguard right? What use would a bodyguard be if they’re not to take any risks?”

“Risks?”

“Yeah. A bodyguard - or knight if you prefer, needs to do anything for their princess!” Kaede explained “Even put their life on the line!” 

“That… Isn’t  _ fair _ !”

“Well, you would be dead if it weren’t for her parents you know? And her mother kinda died to save you. That  _ wasn’t  _ fair as well.” Kaede… Was right. She owed her life to the princess. “So that’s why we’re going to test if you’re up for the task!”

“But… What if I fail?”

“...Kaede… Just… Tell her the truth ok?” The princess was clearly annoyed. “Don’t  _ guilt  _ her into this or anything.”

“Alright. We want to know you but you don’t let us! No matter what we try! We know it was hard… Losing everything… But! Maybe you can find new things you like too!”

Wait… Was this… Only them wanting to have a different activity to befriend Tenko? 

Maybe they only wanted to make her feel better. 

She hasn’t talked much ever since she arrived.

"Look! There is an altar!" The blonde commented. And in the small altar, there were some drawings and flowers… And some kinship stones. Ah. These sure were from her old town. Differently from the ones in Hakum, who were bracelets, the Kinship stones from her town were placed in a necklace. She… Never got to get a kinship stone of her own... She was still only ten years old. Like the princess and Kaede. You only got to be a rider when you were twelve. Well, at least, in her old village. She thinks. In Hakum, you needed to be fourteen for that.

There was a small pathway behind the rocky area. Which Kaede explored as Tenko looked at the kinship stones. Ah. These feel so familiar...

"Ah! I think I see a monster nest! Let's go there! The last one to arrive is a scaredy gargwa!"

"Uwah, Kaede, wait!" The princess hurried after her.

When she realized it, Tenko was alone in that scary forest and had to go too. As expected, she arrived last.

"There is an egg there! Let's try to hatch it!" Kaede suggested.

Well… There was only one egg, and no monsters nearby. They think, at least. 

That was truly odd. All other eggshells remaining around it had different patterns. That egg… Stayed behind. All alone. And different from the other eggs around. Just like Tenko.

"You can't do the kinship rite without a kinship stone!" The redhead looked nervous.

"Well, let's just try!" Kaede picked a regular stone up. "If it doesn't work then it doesn't work! And if it works then it will be amazing! Now… Tenko! You hatch it!"

Wouldn’t… That get her into trouble?

"Uh? Why me?"

"You arrived last so… You were the Gargwa!" The blonde explained. 

Oh. Right. 

Tenko doesn’t remember much that went after that, except for Kaede telling her the words you needed to form a kinship with a monster - that, while felt different from what Tenko remembered somehow, also felt the same in its core.

And the core was that your promise with a monstie was the one of sharing hearts with them. Of being there for each other when needed. That your kinship wouldn’t be broken.

And she said the words, with the hope that things would get better in her heart and everything would turn out ok. That she wouldn’t be alone. And she wouldn’t let that egg be alone as well.

And from that egg, came that Stygian Zinogre.

"It… Worked?" The princess gasped.

"What?" The blonde also looked surprised. "A… Stygian Zinogre? There aren't these near here at all! This egg isn’t from there!"

This species… Surely looks familiar to Tenko at least. Maybe… They come from the same place as her?

"These… Feel familiar… For some reason…" 

"Well, if they do… Then fate surely brought us there to meet Zenny!"

"Zenny?"

"It's their name! Zenny the Zinogre! Because they are something truly valuable, right?"

_ The girls played with Zenny the rest of the day, and when they returned to Hakum… Well... _

_ Their elders shouted at them but were surprised by the miraculous birth of the Zinogre.  _

_ And so, Tenko and Zenny had to be under the town’s wyverian supervision. _

_ She called him master, because he always used riddles to say his name and Tenko didn’t really get them.  _

_ Zenny was with Tenko every day ever since. He was her safe spot. So familiar…  _

_ Always by her side when she needed even if he disobeyed her plenty of times, even after she became an official rider. Even after Kaede left, shortly after that… To seek something that made her interested. Researching stuff - but also that prodigious leader of the scriveners, that had the same age as them and that went to research the village… _

_ Ah. That hurt. Tenko had a crush on her at the time. She cried a lot on his fur. _

_ She’d only see Kaede again if she went to visit them.  _

_ Riders couldn’t leave their villages, after all. Only the royalty, and in emergencies.  _

_ Well. Before the incident. _

_ Where Zenny fell from that mountain after fighting… That blighted fiend, and no matter where she searched, she couldn't find him or any tracks of his existence. And Shuichi didn't as well. All they found… Was his torn off horn. That she kept as an memento.  _

_ She broke her promise to him. _

  
  


And… Now he was right there. In front of her.

He… Escaped from death’s claws. 

Or maybe he came back from it to get revenge because Tenko broke her promise? There were some myths like that right?

The Zinogre brutally attacked the blighted Barioth. And was more vicious than ever. It… Didn't feel like Zenny at all. Maybe it was another Stygian Zinogre… 

But… All the scars… The eye he lost… The broken horn… All... Matched up  _ perfectly... _

Maybe that was the blight’s effect?

The Zinogre mercilessly defeated the barioth. 

And was coming after her. 

And the way he was running, still charged… 

Meant she was the next prey. 

If that was Zenny… He didn't recognize her at all. Or wanted revenge on her. Which… Was fair. She let him almost die, when she promised she’d always be by his side.

And then, Cobalt appeared, Shuichi in his back and tackled him.

"Ah! Cobalt, stop! That… Is…"

"Nya! I knyow it's Zenny! But he's blighted! And Harukawa said before there is only one way to deal with blighted monsters!"

"I don't want him to die!"

"I don't want nya to die either!"

Ah… Not only Shuichi was trying to say that. Cobalt was as well. He looked back to her, and that breach was enough to get him to lose all advantages he had. And now he was struggling under the Zinogre's paws. And Shuichi had also been hit.

_ Oh no! _

_ They can't die either! _

"Nya! You need to use your kinship stone to send your strength to Cobalt!"

Ah! That's right! Kinship stones can send your emotions to your monstie and power them up!

She put her hand on the necklace, and asked for it to send her feelings to her monsties.

The stone shone on it’s usual green light. But after that it also gleamed a red tint for a while… That… Was weird... 

And the blight aura around Zenny started fading. And he fell to the ground.

"Nya! The kinship stone cleansed Zenny! Wait! And… That big stone changed colors as well? What the woof is going on?”   
“How did Zenny… Find me? And… Defeat that Barioth?”

“Nya? These are good questions. Maybe the armor is weak to the blight? Or… What was it that a Deviljho and a Stygian Zinogre had in common, nya?”

“They’re so different… Being monsters?”

“That is nyot it… But! Ah! Tenko! Nyever do this again ok! I was so worried, woof! And your monsties were as well!”

“Right, sorry… So… How are the others?”

“Maki and Gonta are taking them to Oasum! And I was with them until Cobalt started coming here… Silver should arrive soon as well, nya…”

“Ah, so there were no casualties?”

“Except this completely destroyed town? Nyope! I was able to track everyone!”

“I’m glad, thank you, Shuichi”

And as she said that she collapsed. She hadn’t even realized how tired she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should have started the fic here but I opted for having a more dynamic start before, and to slowly build on the past. I hope it is more interesting like that


	10. watchdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the time it took to update this chapter but I had troubles thinking on which pov this should have been and I had tried many things and felt nothing worked until I found out the best solution was right under my nose

Shuichi had no idea who he was. 

Or what was his name at all.

So he wandered around, sometimes, not even knowing how he managed to survive at all these places at all.

Well, being able to smell most danger from afar did help, _probably_.

But even then, he got through the desert, mountains and all of these places on his own, and when he finally got to walk through them with someone else, like he is now, he isn’t sure how he managed to even get to Hakum in the first place.

All he knew is that, wherever he went and found _citizens_ , everybody made fun of him because of his looks.

And then he met Tenko.

Which, instead of making fun of his looks, despised him because he was a _male_. And she despised all males - well, almost all, Zenny, the King, and her master were the sole exceptions - So while he didn't _like_ her at first, he at least found her less bad than the others because she never made fun of his looks at least.

And then she picked fights at these who _did_. 

And that was a _first_.

So he decided to stay with her. Because even if she spouted she hated him at first, at least her hate was already less bad than the others hate.

And she denied his request to be her... _Palamute/Palico_ (And remembers her saying _"That is a mouthful! Pawtner is way shorter!"_ ) at first. 

Sure, she kept staying by his side since her master said that it would be good for both of them because they were like each other, and gave Shuichi some clothes so others wouldn’t bother him much, but she said that it would only be for that day.

Her master even gave Shuichi a name, and asked for them to remember that the most important phrase to their town was _"Once a kinship is bound it can't be broken"…_

And Shuichi felt _good_ for the first time he could remember.

But the day they met was so eventful that Shuichi's heightened smell senses proved vital to help her. So she begrudgingly accepted to partner with him after that.

Especially after he risked his life to help her.

Well. The truth is, he didn't really value it back then.

Maybe he should really die, like some canynes and felynes said, was what he thought before he met her.

But, after seeing so many deaths at that small village, including that kind wyverian that named him, from that blighted Azure Rathalos attack, his life found a new meaning, stopping the blight.

But there was one problem.

When Zenny… Fell to an uncertain doom, after that Azure Rathalos attack, Tenko was all alone. No monstie. 

So Shuichi went back to the village's ruins, because he was sure he smelled an egg there. And surely, he found it, under the wyverian's body. Somehow… That egg was intact.

And he took it back to Tenko. Feeling the egg's will she hatched it.

But... Seeing the Azure rathalos that came from it was too much for her. 

And while Shuichi gets that it must be _hard_ …

 _That_ Rathalos was not to blame for that. He was _protected_ by her master for some reason.

And, reminding her that "A kinship once bound can never be broken."

(" _I guess that must be how the princess felt when she met me, huh?_ ") Was what Tenko said back then.

So Shuichi named him, Cobalt, so she saw him as something precious to her instead of a monster that destroyed her life.

And while it took a while…It seemed to work. Going through these snowy mountains was certainly rough… But at least all their bonds improved here.

And then they kept going on many missions, met many people, felynes, canynes and monsters... Sometimes risking their lives, but he never got too worried, since Tenko was _tough_.

She had _always_ survived even when he fainted, but that is to be expected. Humans are tougher than both canynes and felynes.

That is. Until now.

Where she had collapsed, more than two days ago and, while still breathing, was certainly _not_ in a good state.

And even with all of his knowledge, he wasn't able to _do_ a thing. He was _weak_.

Nothing he tried was working and he was getting exhausted himself.

And then Zenny woke up.

And started trying to attack Cobalt. Well, he almost died to that blighted Azure Rathalos…

And Shuichi had no idea what to do.

So he jumped in between them, hoping that at least Zenny could remember him.

It worked.

And so, he tried to explain to the monsters everything. And introduced Zenny to Cobalt and Silver.

At least things seemed to be going well with them. Which was nice.

But then Chabashira woke up. And he made her rest in a destroyed inn for some days…

Yet…

It felt as if the only thing that mattered to Chabashira was Zenny ever since she woke up…

And Shuichi felt alone, for the first time in a long while. Even if he did hang out with Cobalt and Silver...

And then, a few days after that, Harukawa and Momota appeared in the town. Alongside Gokuhara and some rebuilding team that the hunters gathered in Oasum.


End file.
